bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 23
A Couple Of Surprizes I was released from the hospital at 6 am, Friday morning. I was glad to be out of the hospital. First, all the stuff on TV that I watched was boring. I had only one channel for my TV. The channel was CMT ''and all I watched was a lot of boring and lame movies and shows. Also, there was a lot of country music on and I'm not a fan of country music. Second, the nurse I was assigned to was a complete bitch. She never did anything for me at all while I layed in the bed and she got a damn promotion. Finally, all that treatment that they did on the wounds on my back didn't feel so well. But the good thing was my arm started to feel better. After I exit the hospital, I said to myself, "Note to self: Never arrange another visit to the hospital". I walked all the way to the school since there was no cabs or buses around and the fact that it wasn't a far walk. I walked and walked till I got to the Boys' Dorm. I then entered the dorm quietly and snuck all the way to my dorm room. I entered the room quietly to make sure I don't wake Greg up. I got to my bed and saw that my luggage (that I left in Carcer City) was on my bed. I took some fresh clothes out and snuck out the room. I went up to the second floor and into the bathroom to where the showers were. I got in one of the shower stalls, took off all my clothes, turned on the water and started to wash myself up. After I was done washing, I turned off the water and started to dry myself. After I put on a fresh pair of underwear, someone opened the door to the stall. That someone was Lola. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT", I yelled at her. "I want to 'do it' with you", she said. I then threw my dirty underwear at her face. She got angry and tried to kick me in the crotch. "What's going on up there?" asked one of the boys in the dorm. I closed the door and put on some pants on before some of the boys entered the bathroom. "There's a girl in the dorm", said the fat Nerd that I threaten on my first day. Then more boys entered the room. "It's Lola", said Richy. Lola then ran away from the scene. Then Hal asked Richy, "Who's she hitting on this time?" They then got close to my door and then kicked the door open. By then, I had on my Bullworth shirt and vest. "C-Money?" asked Richy. "Nice to see you too", I said in a fake French accent. "We got to tell Johnny about Lola being her slutty self again", said Hal. "Good idea", I told him before I left the bathroom. I went downstairs and entered my dorm room to see Greg was gone. I put my dirty clothes away and went outside to get some fresh air till school starts. I decided to see the Bullies since they were friends with me. As I was walking to the school parking lot, I noticed that I was being stalked by someone. Then I realized that it was Lola. "No one throws dirty underwear at me and gets away with it", she said very angerly. She then walked over to where I was and tried to kick me in the crotch. I backed up from her leg just in time. Then I grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She got even more angry and slapped me in the face. I was so tired of her shit, so I punched her in the left eye. She fell back onto the ground and then looked up at me. Then I saw tears form in her eye and fall down her cheeks. "Look, I'm...." Before I could finish, she said to me, "I will make you pay for this". She then got up and ran in the direction of the Girls' Dorm. Now I felt bad for myself for some reason. I continued my way to the parking lot with the picture of me punching Lola in the face. When I got to the parking lot, David and Wade were the only ones there. I walked over to them and said, "Sup". "Where have you been?" asked Wade. "In the hospital", I said. "Why?" asked David. "I was jumped by the Townies", I told David. "Why?" asked David. "That Gary prick got them to jump me and they tried to kill me", I said. "At least you're okay", said Wade. "Why are you guys so nice to me, anyway?" I asked them. "We just care about you. You are our friend", said Wade. "That is true", I said. "We've also heard about something writen on your back", said Wade. "I don't know what they wrote on my back", I said. "Let's see it then", said David. I then took off the vest and lifted the shirt up so they could see what my back says. David read it out loud for me to hear it. He said that it says, "BULLWORTH SUCKZ". It felt embrassed that I had that on my back. I will make the Townies pay for what they did. But for now, I left the two Bullies and went to the library to read till class time. Two Hours Later I walk out of the library with nothing to do. I only got an hour left till class and yet, I'm bored. Then, Ms. Danvers said on the intercom, "Clayton Mason, report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office". Lola must have snitched on me, I thought. I then head my way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. When I got there, I noticed that Dr. Crabblesnitch wasn't his angry-self, as usual. "Mr. Mason, I hope to let you know that you have perfect grades for all your classes", he said. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "No, I just want to let you know that you'll be moved to 10th grade", he said. "Why?" I asked. "It's the least thing I could do for you. You work hard, I respect that", he said. He then hand me a piece of paper. "Your new schecule, not go", he said. Before I could leave, I asked him, "What about the final exams for my new classes?" "You'll pass them", he said. "Also, what about the exams for my old classes?" "Don't have to take them", he said. I then left his office and the front office and then I said, "That was sure expiring". I opened up my new schecule and looked at it. '''Monday: Theatre Arts & Physical Science' Tuesday: Home Economics & Wood Shop Wednesday: Spanish & Drivers Ed Thursday: Math & English Friday: Computer Applications & Art I'm surprized that he did that for me. Then again, I heard that he does that for every student that doesn't cause too much trouble and were very smart. I had Drivers Ed on Wednesday, but since I already completed the class earlier in the year, I quess I didn't have to go back. I had to make sure of it. But for now, I just wanted to get ready for class. But then I found hand writing on the bottom of the schecule saying that I didn't have to go to class today. That was good news for me. I went back to the Boys' Dorm to catch-up with my sleep. When I entered my dorm room, I walked over to my bed and saw the bag full of aspirin that I took from Ryton Aide a week ago. I put the bag under my bed in case I need it for haedaches or if I'm low on cash. I then layed on my bed and slept for most of the day. This has been a weird day, but a good one as well. Category:Blog posts